


Brojobs

by mylegsaremine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Feelings if you look really hard, Fingering, Harry has his long hair bc long hair is sexy, I'm not sorry, Just bros blowing bros, Like 2 seconds of exposition, Louis's ass is a work of art, M/M, Mentions of past handjobs, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, This is redundant now but smut, this is straight up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylegsaremine/pseuds/mylegsaremine
Summary: Louis somehow finds himself watching an embarrassing video with Harry that causes an unexpected reaction. Sexy times commence."Splashes of red and dizzying blues bloomed in the darkness behind his eyelids as Harry pressed deeper. Lips closed around him, a sharp suckling sound and a tightness against Louis. A heavy stripe starting from the base of his tailbone all the way up was next, the movements of Harry's tongue stilling Louis's breath until the blackness around him began to spin."Lol I woke up drunk and was like "A one shot about rimming Louis would be brilliant!"  This is the result.





	Brojobs

The light from the hotel room was a soft yellow as it bathed Louis, the duvet tucked tight around his midsection while a lazy finger flicked across the screen of his phone. It felt like he was melting into the mattress, his body crying out its thanks for a real bed instead of the rough slabs the boys had on the bus. It was chill in the room. A soft whirring sounding constant from the air unit, and Louis wriggled down a bit further into his covers.

 

To his left, he could hear the quiet rustling of Harry settling into his own bed. Steam from the bath billowed out thick and heavy with him, his damp curls hanging limp alongside his face. There was a towel around his waist, Louis noted out of the corner of his eye. That was rare. More often than not when Louis and Harry shared a room, he would walk in and be greeted by the sight of a stark naked Styles. He didn’t mind though, not like Zayn or Liam who always seemed to complain about seeing Harry’s bum and balls. It didn’t faze Louis, just another body in the room. And Harry never apologized for it either.

 

Harry let out a soft grunt as he huffed back against the head board. His arms stretched wide, tattoos shifting like shadows across his skin in the poor light of the lamp.

 

“Thank Christ we’re finally stopped,” he grumbled, voice low and thick with fatigue. “With the reroute I didn’t think we’d ever get off of that fucking bus.”

 

Louis snorted in response. Eyes never leaving his phone as various tweets ran past his screen. “Right? It was getting claustrophobic in there. Thought I’d fucking suffocate.” Harry let out a breath of a laugh, a quiet puff in recognition of what Louis had said, but that was it. The only response before he was grabbing at his own phone on the night stand. Louis was fine with that. He could appreciate a friend who knew when silence was enough. Not like Niall, whom Louis loved dearly but always seemed to want to fill the air with something whenever Louis was more than happy to relax under the comfortable covering of quiet.

 

They sat like that for only a bit, he wasn’t exactly sure how long, before his eyes caught sight of the time at the top of his screen. Half eleven. And that seemed to trigger the exhaustion in him even more. He shifted on his side, his loose tee shirt draping around him as he twisted to look at Harry. The question of whether or not to turn off the lamp was right there on his opened lips when…

 

A moan came from Harry’s bed. Heavy and high and accompanied by the unmistakable sound of skin slapping against skin. Louis’s gaze darted to Harry’s face, whose eyes were growing wide in shock. His cheeks tinged red as fingers scrambled to adjust the volume, the phone fumbling in his big hands.

 

“Sorry… sorry,” he said, and then the moans were cut off. Louis frowned, eyes narrowing in frustration.

 

“Seriously, mate? We haven’t even turned out the lights yet,” he whined. He may not have a problem with naked Harry lounging about, but it was a different issue if he were having a wank with Louis right there in the room. Louis really didn’t want to try to fall asleep to the sound of Harry’s special time.

 

“No, no,” Harry cringed, head turning to look at Louis across the gap between beds. “I wasn’t—I mean, it was porn, but not like that…” His eyes turned down at the ground, away from Louis’s, and he brushed a long strand of hair behind his ear. “Niall sent it to me. It’s a website full of porn bloopers. Thought I’d have a laugh.”

 

“Oh.” Louis’s brow furrowed at the thought. It sounded like something Niall would find funny.  To him it just sounded… bizarre. Whenever he would watch anything of the sort, laughter was the last thing on his mind. But his protests faded, and instead he let his curious gaze linger on Harry as he turned back to his phone and pressed play, this time with the sounds of sex muted. The long haired boy seemed to study his screen for a bit before he broke into a grin. His finger came up to swipe at the video, the light from his phone reflecting like ripples of water on his face.

 

Then Harry snorted a laugh. The sound of his own amusement made his brows jump in surprise and his eyes darted over to Louis to make sure he wasn’t disturbed. Louis looked away, not wanting to stare into his eyes for fear that they would reflect what they had just seen. But he didn’t turn his body away. Stayed propped on his elbows facing Harry.

 

And finally, after another snort and Harry’s hand coming up to stifle a laugh, that curiosity crept up the back of Louis’s neck until he couldn’t take it.

 

“What’s so funny?” he asked. The bed creaked as Harry shuffled over, leaving a space on the edge of the plump mattress.

 

“Come watch.” He patted the new spot with a smirk on his face. Louis rolled his eyes, but threw off his covers and padded across the span of plush carpet to Harry’s bed. He settled in next to his friend. Could feel the fibers of the towel still around his waist scratching at his legs. Harry flicked to another video and pressed play. His finger hovered over his phone, edging nearer and further as if trying to make up its own mind before it finally went and slid the volume up just a touch.

 

The voice of a gruff man rang from the tiny speakers. Grunts and groans and curses as his hands held open a woman’s legs and he repeatedly rocked into her. And then, one thrust too strong, and the bed they were on rocked hard and smacked against the wall with a _thwack_. A loud crash came from somewhere in the background, displaced light flying about the screen as the two models jumped apart. The camera swerved in surprise to the left where a tripod and stage light lay toppled over on the ground before everyone erupted with laughter.

 

Harry chuckled, his arm brushing light across Louis’s as his torso shifted with the sound. Louis could feel a smile tugging at his lips. And then Harry was picking another video.

 

They watched several. People falling backward of the bed, a boom mic being dropped onto the couple, and some that just had some truly horrendous acting until…

 

 _Oh_.

 

Louis fought against the wave of heat that rolled over him. His entire body stiffened, suddenly all too aware of the other person he was pressed up against and what they were doing. Because despite the disastrous and unsexy endings, they were still watching people fuck. Fit bodies slotting together and forcing feral noises out of each other. And Louis didn’t think it was that weird until now. Now as he watched a man crooning on all fours as the woman behind him kneaded his arse and flicked a testing tongue over his hole. It pulled something heavy and stirring out of Louis. Caused something to yearn down between his legs.

 

He wondered if Harry noticed the way he shifted. Brought up his leg nearest Harry in hopes of hiding the bulge that was growing in his shorts. Eyes never left the screen, staring fast in desperate hopes of putting on a relaxed visage. But then he was suppressing a shiver as the woman’s thumb began to rub circles against the span of skin between the man’s low hanging balls and the hole that she lapped against with her tongue.

 

When the man’s head lolled forward with pleasure, too blissed out to be aware of his surroundings, and he smacked hard into the head board, Louis let out a laugh. A “Ha!” that was too sharp in his own ears. Too quick as the video ended. Harry laughed next to him, and Louis thought that maybe he was safe. That Harry hadn’t noticed the effect that watching a man have his ass eaten had on Louis.

 

It was something new to him. Had started when a curious hand wandered between his cheeks one day in the shower. His fingers testing and tugging at his entrance. The wetness of the water running over him and aiding in the slickness of the pad of his finger sliding over puckered skin had made him… _curious_. Had brought images and sensations as he imagined what it would be like for real. To have a girl’s tongue pressing into him.

 

He came harder than he ever had before.

 

And now these images were being played out in front of him while he sat next to one of his best mates. His skin buzzed all over as he felt Harry glance over at him. Louis’s solution was to act like nothing was happening. Act like his cock wasn’t half hard against his leg in his loose shorts. And he stared firmly at the screen.

 

But Harry wasn’t picking another video. Didn’t seem to be moving much at all as the seconds ticked by. Cautious, like a puppy testing his limits, Louis looked over. Harry wasn’t staring at him, not really. More _next_ to him. And Louis had the sneaking suspicion creep up the back of his neck that Harry _had_ been staring at him and looked away when Louis’s head turned.

 

“That one was funny,” Louis said, voice high in his throat. He just wanted to break the silence. The comfort it had brought him minutes ago was gone and his whole body felt too tight. Harry’s big lips stretched into a soft smile.

 

“Yeah,” he said. But still no new video. “Have you ever…” Louis watched his eyes flick to the screen in question. Louis shook his head, a rapid movement that made the air whoosh in his ears.

 

“No.” He swallowed. His throat didn’t want to cooperate. His legs twitched with the urge to clamber out of the bed. He would wrap himself up on his own mattress and turn out the light and wait until he could hear Harry’s soft snores before he furiously beat himself off in the dark. But then he met Harry’s eyes, and the curious sparkle behind them reached out and took hold of him, possessing him to ask a simple, “You?”

 

“No.” Harry shook his head too, drying curls rippling around him. His hand fell away, the phone left forgotten on the soft mattress beside him. “I had a girl try to stick a finger in once. Didn’t ask, though. Scared me so bad I’m not sure I’d like anything down there.”

 

Harry was looking at him with a bit of his cheek pinched between his teeth. Something about it made Louis think he was waiting for him to say something. And what else was there to say but, “I’ve had fingers before.”

 

“Really?” Harry’s brows rose.

 

“Yeah,” he nodded. His eyes tracked Harry’s hand as it scratched mindlessly at the butterfly just above his abs before it fell limp to the mattress between them. Only centimeters from Louis’s leg. As he stared at Harry’s hand, lax and so so close, he added a hesitant, “Only my own though. Just experimenting.”

 

“Really?” Harry asked again, breaking out into a cheeky grin. It was a smile that Louis had seen a million times before, but right now it was making his heart hammer hard in his chest. “How was it?”

 

“’S good,” he mumbled. Harry’s hand twitched and the sudden movement brought a reflexive response out of Louis. His leg jumped toward it, slick material of his shorts brushing against smooth skin. “Sorry,” he said, and tried to jerk his leg back. But Harry’s hand chased after, the back of his hand a light presence on his outer thigh.

 

“It’s okay,” Harry smiled at him. Louis’s stomach gave a violent twist as he felt it. Harry’s thumb reaching up and swiping the barest of touches against him. And that’s when it hit him… _oh._ It was going to be one of _those_ nights.

 

It had happened before. _Three times,_ he thought. _Maybe four_. Just with Harry though. Only ever with Harry. Rough handjobs fueled by months of travel and desperation. But it was always something casual. Something they joked about afterward as if it were just two blokes having a laugh. Right now, though, Louis didn’t feel like laughing. With the gentle caresses of his friend’s thumb on his leg and the man from the video’s slack-jawed expression seared into his brain, Louis felt like anyone else’s hands other than his own on his body could set him aflame. Could break him down. And that was terrifying because right now the only one offering was _Harry_ of all people. Harry, his friend. His band mate. The guy he wanted to have a pint with, not shag.

 

But when Harry’s hand pulled away, moving back and shedding all of the hesitance it had carried by coming and landing firm and flat with his rough palm spanning across Louis’s leg, Louis couldn’t help but turn into the touch. His whole body twisting ever so slightly more toward the long haired boy.

 

“Is this okay?” Harry asked.

 

“Yeah,” Louis’s voice was barely a whisper, but it was all the confirmation Harry needed before he began sliding his hand up along Louis’s inner thigh. A yelp rose up in Louis’s throat, but his soft cry of “Harry,” as the larger boy’s hands skated dangerously close to Louis’s cock was captured in velvet lips as he swooped down and latched Louis into a kiss. Louis’s nostril’s flared, his lips parting to let Harry in. But Harry didn’t take advantage. Licked along his lips but didn’t push deeper, his hand causing Louis’s shorts to bunch up and his dick to grow heavy.

 

A tentative hand reached out, fingers hovering over Harry’s tanned skin. A question from Louis because they never touched like _this_ before. The answer came in Harry’s sharp inhale and the way his grip dug tight into Louis’s thigh when nails ghosted over ribs. Louis smirked against his lips, more sure with his hand as it smoothed against searing hot skin. A sound that couldn’t decide between a groan and a whimper rose in Louis’s throat, but it quickly turned into a cry of protest as Harry’s hand disappeared, leaving a chill where it had been.

 

“Relax,” Harry said, voice soft and breathy. And then his other hand was reaching toward Louis, the motion turning Harry’s body so that when it came to rest on Louis’s hip, Harry was hovering over the smaller boy. His long hair hung low, casting wicked shadows across the mischievous grin on his face.

 

“Haz,” Louis panted, pressing their foreheads together.

 

“I know,” he responded with a quick peck on the lips.  The air around him was a cruel joke, the nothingness that met his mouth as he tried to chase after the contact. Then his back arched, chest scraping across Harry’s as the lips that Louis had wanted on his pressed against the corner of his jaw. And then lower still, warm and wet at the junction of his neck. All the while, Harry’s thumb was rubbing wide circles into the jut of Louis’s hip until there was no hiding it. Louis was fully hard in his shorts, the slick fabric being stretched and tented by the erection that betrayed how turned on he truly was.

 

When Louis’s leg rubbed against scratchy fibers, he was struck with the realization that the only thing between him and Harry was that thin towel. Well, and his own pants. Which were really starting to get in the way considering how his hips urged to rut up against Harry.

 

The lust that raged within him was in control. It lashed out from its place deep in Louis's gut and took hold of his limbs, pulling and commanding them until Louis's hands were grasping at Harry's hips too. An anxious thumb dipped below Harry's towel and ran across smooth skin.

 

"May I?" he asked as he looked up at the boy. Harry stiffened, and then he was gone. Sitting up with the white fabric stretched taut around his legs as he straddled Louis's lower body. Eyes dark, he shook his head and Louis could feel his heart fall as if the floor had been ripped out from under it. His hands snapped away from his friend, clinging to the bed instead in hopes of stabilizing himself. Grounding himself in order to ride out the waves of embarrassment he could feel bubbling up around him. The voice inside his head was berating him, scolding and shameful because _how_ could he be so eager, so ready to get his friend naked when apparently his friend was on a different track.

 

"'S hardly fair, innit?" Harry's voice was like gravel and his gaze wandered with no real purpose around Louis. Always around, never at.

 

"What?" Louis said, no more than a peep. To his right, he could see his bed. His sanctuary. The place to which he could escape from perhaps the most uncomfortable situation he'd ever been in. No, _definitely_ the most uncomfortable situation.

 

"Well," Harry's eyes raked down Louis's body. A heavy hand came up and pressed against his abdomen and Louis wasn't sure if it was harder to suppress the shiver that ran through him or the urge to rise up into the touch. "You've already got me in a towel, and yet you've still got all your clothes."

 

The voice went silent, too distracted by a palm roughened by the years, but still gentle to the touch, that slipped under the hem of Louis's tee and skated up his abs. This time he couldn't help it. When the relief that this was still happening and the heat from the touch wove together across his skin, he arched up with a sharp breath. Harry chuckled.

 

A second hand joined the first, the two working in tandem to ruck up Louis's shirt and drive him crazy with the way they waxed and waned across his torso. Gliding smoothly up only to lightly scratch their way back down. Despite the way Harry seemed to be toying with him, always pulling back enough that Louis's shirt wasn't off like he hoped, the goose flesh that sprawled across his stomach when it met the cold room air was proof that progress was being made. That Harry was undressing him.

 

Flirting fingers flitted up and up, dancing across his sternum and then to his chest. When a thumb swiped pointedly across his left nipple, Louis's head lolled back, slack from the shock the touch sent through him. His hand shot up, grabbing Harry around the back of the neck and weaving his fingers into long hair. Grip tight, desperate for some more control in this situation as Harry smirked and gave the hardening bud a tight pinch, Louis pulled the taller boy down into a rough kiss.

 

Their lips meshed together and tongues began to explore. When their teeth gave a harsh clack, Harry jerked back. But Louis wasn't done. The clash had caught Harry by surprise, made him drop his guard. And Louis took advantage. Sharp teeth caught the boy on top's bottom lip before he could pull away and gave a stinging pull. Louis could feel Harry's body go limp against him, the fingers that had been a vice on his nipple falling away, forgotten. And when a low keen resonated from the back of Harry's throat, Louis could feel his chest swelling with pride.

 

He released him, but only so that he could push him off with a forceful hand splayed across the butterfly that decorated his breast bone. Harry, still blinking back the daze from the kiss, was so pliant – so cooperative – and fell back on the bed. Louis clambered on top of him with a grin tugging at his cheeks.

 

Long hair fanned around him where he lay against the pillow, his eyes glazed and lips puffy and red from their kiss. Louis made sure to watch Harry watching him as his hands moved to the hem of his shirt and began tugging the light fabric up over his head.

 

" _Fuck_ ," Harry surged upward as Louis tossed the shirt aside. Arms wrapped around him, threading under his own and folding around his back to grip Louis tight as Harry pressed their lips together once more. It was rough but brief. A crashing together of greed and desire before Harry was moving elsewhere. Plush lips pressed down his jaw. His throat. Marking a path downward until Harry was nosing and panting against Louis's chest. Louis’s knees were spread, thighs on either side of Harry’s while he braced himself with hands splayed across the swallows on Harry’s collar bone— until teeth grated against his skin and the force of his moan drained all the strength he had in his legs. He fell back, his ass now cradled in the nest of Harry’s lap where he could feel the hardness that lay there.

 

Shaking hands ran up Harry’s arms. Soft and soothing, although Louis wasn’t sure Harry was the one who needed soothing. Somewhere in the back of his mind there was that voice again. That logical voice telling him that this was insane. He had no idea how far this was going to go, nor how far he was prepared for it to go, though he could tell now by the way his body shuddered under Harry’s ministrations that he would go as far as Harry wanted to…

 

But then what? In the morning how was he to look at the other boys? The crew? Harry? Knowing what he was doing now and then later pretending like nothing had happened at all.

 

Except then Harry’s lips latched onto his nipple and that voice vanished. His hands darted to Harry’s broad shoulders and clung tight, his hips betraying him and grinding down into the lap where he sat. Harry’s lips released with a gasp as his forehead fell against him.

 

“Christ, Lou,” he said, slack-jawed. Louis lightened his grip, afraid of the marks that could blossom across the tanned skin. He could feel Harry’s cheek dragging across his chest, and then a pointed chin digging into him. When he looked down, he was met with the sight of a debauched Harry Styles peering up at him. “I need…” he started, but shook his head, hair sending light tickles through Louis.

 

“Yeah?” Louis let his hands slide back down Harry’s arms as he struggled to catch his breath. Harry didn’t say anything, but his grip on Louis’s back slackened. A chill ran up Louis’s spine, sending buzzing waves rushing out to every limb as Harry’s hands dropped low, each one palming a globe of Louis’s ass.

 

Louis let out a yelp of surprise as the room spun around him and he landed with a light bounce on a fluffed up pillow. Harry was over him again, but not on him. Between him. Knelt in the v of Louis’s legs. He reached out for him; tried to sit up and grip onto Harry’s waist, but he put a firm hand against Louis’s chest to hold him down. When he pulled it away, Louis didn’t move. He could take a hint, and he knew that trusting Harry would be in his best interest. Like this, he could only watch as thumbs hooked into the waistband of his shorts and began tugging them down his thighs. His hips rose, trying to make it easier, and _finally_ his cock sprung free.

 

Soft curls tangled around Louis’s fingers as his hands instinctively gripped onto Harry’s head when he ducked down to lick a long stripe up his sternum. His tongue was hot and wet against his skin, and the images of what it could do elsewhere sent a shiver through Louis that he knew Harry could feel.

 

It was all too much. The mouth on his skin. The hands holding his quaking thighs open. The little sounds of satisfaction managing to escape from Harry’s lips that seemed to mingle with his own in the tense air between them.

 

Louis gasped when teeth clamped down on the hollow of his hip and lips sealed tight to begin sucking a dark bruise in the spot. He let his head fall back, eyes rolling up to the ceiling because it was a sight so much easier to bare than Harry’s hooded gaze watching him through curtains of curls. Before the mouth that was making Louis so hard it hurt could wander anywhere else, it hit him that that damned towel was still keeping him from Harry.

 

“Towel,” he panted, forearm covering his eyes while his hand clenched into a tight fist. Harry released him with a tut of the tongue.  


“So needy,” he chided. “No.” Louis ripped his arm away from his face and forced himself to look down at the smug smirk that played across Harry’s mouth..

 

“You twat.” His eyes narrowed, but Harry had that look on his face. The same look he always had when he was about to do something reckless like steal the golf carts backstage or challenge the boys on the bus to a crisps fight. It was terrifying, making Louis's heart stutter in his chest. And yet his entire body felt like currents of crackling electricity were arcing through it, brilliant bows of energy that buzzed from his head to his toes. It quivered, a surge of energy, at the sight of Harry turning that impish grin toward Louis's cock which stood tall and aching.

 

"Have you ever..." he trailed off, but the way he licked his lips and his hot breath tickled the hairs at the base of Louis's groin left no question as to what he was asking.

 

"Sucked someone off?" Louis finished. Harry gave a nod, lips getting sucked between his teeth as he seemed to study the tense bit of flesh before him. "No."

 

"Well," Harry's eyes flicked back up to Louis's face. A question. "I'll try it if you will."

 

A heavy lump grew in Louis's throat and his entire mouth went dry, making it almost impossible to form words. An incomprehensible croak forced its way out. Followed by a choked, "Seriously?"

 

"Yeah, if you wanna," Harry's words were long and low. His hands had stilled on Louis's thighs as he waited for permission to continue. Like Louis could ever deny such a thing. But still, the question was there. Words out hanging in the air just waiting to be answered, dissipated by the tentative nod Louis gave.

 

Harry broke out into a grin, thick lips stretching to reveal a gleaming smile. He bowed his head, pressing a tender kiss on the purple stain forming on Louis's hip before placing another closer and closer until he was nosing the root of Louis's cock.

 

Sheets bunched tight in Louis's hands as he gripped hard. Trying to still the stirring in his stomach. Trying to ignore the sweltering heat that stifled every breath he tried to take. But Harry's mouth was _right there_. Not on him. Not really. Not yet. But close enough that Louis could get an idea of how this was going to feel. How close he already was.

 

"Wait," he cried out, the panicked command a sharp crash in the stiff silence that seemed to surround them. Harry jerked back, brow immediately creasing into a frown and worry crinkling at his eyes.

 

"Lou, if you don't want--"

 

"No," Louis shook his head because he didn't want to Harry to even finish such a ludicrous thought. Every single bit of his body wanted it, and that was the problem. He was so keyed up. So close to snapping, "You first."

 

Harry cocked an eyebrow, amusement peaking at the edges of his lips. "Yeah?" he asked. His hands wandered away from Louis's legs, leaving behind an aching for the heat they had provided so that he could prop himself up. Louis's eyes raked over him. The broad shoulders. The dip in his collar bone. All the images that inked his skin.

 

"Yeah," he swallowed down the lump and took in a steadying breath. The bed creaked and rocked ever so slightly as Harry pushed himself up. Crawling his way up Louis's body, Louis couldn't help but smile into his lips when he pressed their mouths together. His hands met looped fibers of the hotel towel when they made their way down to Harry's narrow hips. A finger dipped below, scratching along his lower navel and Louis could feel Harry's chest swell from the sudden intake of air.

 

 _It's time_ , Louis thought. Here he had been laying, taken apart piece by piece while Harry refused to expose himself. It was cruel, the way the boy seemed to have no problem walking around with his bits out for all the world to see... except for when Louis really wanted it.

 

He corrected this gross injustice with a swift tug of his finger. The towel unraveled, draping down around him while Louis was finally faced with the smooth head of Harry’s cock.

 

"How do you want to do this?" The sound of Harry's voice tore Louis's gaze away, surprise and pride bubbling up inside him when he saw how flushed Harry's chest already was. How ragged his voice sounded.

 

"Get up here." Louis pulled the towel the rest of the way off and tossed it aside. His hands met the backs of Harry's thighs as he guided the taller boy in his crawl up his body until the hard dick was mere centimeters from his face. He shimmied himself down the rest of the way. Sheets and duvet pooled around his feet as he scooted, his jaw loose in thought and wanting.

 

"You sure?" Harry asked, eyes brimming with concern. Louis answered by pulling his shoulders back and body up just enough to lick a testing stripe along the shaft. Satisfaction shuddered through him at the way Harry cursed and gripped quick to the headboard. Another one, tracing along the vein that ran up the underside of the velvety skin and Louis could feel Harry's thighs tense on either side of him.

 

His attention turned to the head, thick and dark and like satin in the light. With a lick of his lips, he wrapped his mouth just barely around the curved crown. Beneath his hands, Harry's hips stuttered, and Louis knew that he was doing his best to stay still. To let Louis do this at his own pace. A rush of appreciation welled up inside him, and he expressed it by sinking lower until his lips were around the rim of the head and his tongue pressed firm against the apex, which drew a broken "Fuck," out of Harry.

 

The skin was smooth, the hair at the stem scratching against his fist when he wrapped it around the thick base. With that buffer there making this seem much less daunting, Louis took him in further. The salty taste of skin and smell of musk filled his senses. It wasn't bad. Not like he had expected. It smelled like the faintest hint of sweat, but mostly the lavender soap the hotel provided and Harry. So much Harry. So familiar. And he guessed now he knew what Harry tasted like, his dick heavy on his tongue.

 

He gave a drag back, tongue sliding against feverish skin and giving a little swirl around the head like Louis always liked when he got blown. The small movement made Harry jerk his hips forward, forcing himself in further than Louis had been expecting. He choked, a heavy gag sounding as his throat tensed and he pulled back with a gasp.

 

"Sorry! Sorry," Harry said, trying to scoot away. But Louis held him in place. One hand came up, the back of it wiping away the spit that trailed down his chin.

 

"'S fine." He took Harry back into his mouth. That hadn't been as bad as he thought either. A surprise, yes, but hadn't hurt like he had been afraid it might. He moved his hand a bit lower, giving him more space to work and he eased his way further down. As soon as he could feel his gag reflex starting to fight back, he stopped and pulled back. The fist came with him, dragging a rough stroke up spit-slicked skin before sinking back down.

 

Once he got used to the feeling of something so thick in his mouth, a constant presence and constant glide, he could feel it coming easier to him until he began giving sharp twists of his hand that, at each turn of the wrist, made Harry's abs clench.

 

Louis was loving it. The way each touch seemed to press a different button. Each change of pace or adjustment of grip. Every hollowing of the cheeks and little hum. It all pulled something unique, something special, out of Harry. The power that ran through Louis because of it was intoxicating. He could feel it emboldening him, making him want to try more to see what else he could do. His hand still clasping tight to the taut muscles in Harry’s legs released, coming around and working its way up under where Louis was bobbing and sucking. All it took was the tips of his fingers sliding up the crease of Harry’s balls to earn him another wrecked curse. And when two blunt tips pressed against the spot just under them, Harry’s hand shot to Louis’s head.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Louis,” Harry panted. Looking up at him, Louis could see his jaw slack and head back in ecstasy. His hips were fighting to hold still against the shudders that threatened to wrack his body. But Louis didn’t care. All he cared about were the fingers carding through his hair giving a sharp tug to his scalp. “Lou, please…” his other hand came down too, bracing on Louis. Harry’s head fell forward and rested against the wall with a dull thud. His eyes were screwed shut and chest heaving. “Fuck, I’m gonna…”

 

When he gave another pull of the hair, this time with both hands wrenching in frantic bursts, Louis gave in. He released with a wet sound, his hand moving to cover the area he had left exposed. It didn’t take much. One. Two. _Three_ strokes of his fist gliding against the hot flesh before Harry was cumming with a strangled cry.

 

Louis had the good sense to turn his head away before most of it hit. A spot on his chin that dripped down along his jaw was all. The rest shot out in lengthy ribbons onto the bed. Harry let out a final grunt as the last of the white liquid came in feeble bursts. His grip loosened in Louis’s hair. A few more heaves of breath and Harry was slipping off of him, collapsing on the bed with a huff.  A light tolling bell of laughter rang out as Harry ran fingers through his hair, staring up at the ceiling in blissed out disbelief.

 

“Shit, Lou,” he turned to look at him, smile still beaming bright. His eyes latched onto the trail of cum running down the ridge of Louis’s jaw bone, a thumb coming up and swiping it away. The mattress dipped as Harry rolled over and slotted his lips against a still breathless Louis’s. His tongue swiped slow and languid across Louis’s lower lip, a subtle indication of what else it could do, before Harry pulled back. His head nestled into the crook of Louis’s neck as he said, “You’re bloody brilliant.”

 

“Thanks,” Louis laughed. The whole world still seemed too tight around him. Everything rigid and tense. Until Harry splayed a hand across his abdomen, the touch light enough to tickle just slightly, but firm enough that Louis could feel the intent behind it. It slid lower and lower still until fingertips brushed against the base of Louis’s still painfully hard dick.

 

“Well,” Harry mumbled, his eyes turning upward to look at Louis. “Are you ready for your turn?” Louis’s gaze flicked from Harry’s waiting expression to the toying hand pressed against him. The edges of his lips curled into a sly smile.

 

“Whenever you are.”

 

Harry snickered, placing one last chaste kiss on Louis’s cheek before pulling away. He slipped down Louis’s body, skin gliding against skin as he shuffled along. His body rolled over Louis’s leg and he took his position right there between his thighs.

 

It started with a kiss. A gentle hand cupping along his length and a soft peck on the side. Then another higher, soft lips on softer skin that made Louis’s fingers twitch. And then one on the head that pulled a sharp gasp out of him. When a wet heat finally wrapped around him, Louis’s chest resonated with a low groan.

 

“Harry,” he said, scrambling to sit up and watch the long hair boy’s plump lips stretching around him. Harry gave a hum in response that shot straight through Louis’s cock and forced his eyes to flutter shut. “Oh my god.”

 

That tension, that tightness that had clung to him ever since Harry placed that hand on his leg was ebbing away from him. Thick tendrils of pleasure pouring off of him like steam as more and more of the wet cushion of mouth and tongue encompassed him. When Harry’s fingers wrapped around him and began working up and down in conjunction with his mouth, Louis bit his lip so tight streaks of pain shot through it. Something to pull him back from the edge. But it wasn’t enough. He could feel it, pooling low in his gut and spreading out. A wildfire that he couldn’t contain.

 

“Harry, Harry careful,” he urged, hand shooting to his hair and trying to pull him off. Harry was pliant in his hands, releasing with a gasp.

 

“Teeth?” he asked, brows pinched in concern.

 

“No,” he shook his head, a bark of a laugh escaping. “Not at all. Too much...” His hands waved through the air helplessly as he struggled to bring out the words. When they escaped him, all he could do was echo himself, “… too much.”

 

“Ah,” Harry said with an upward nod of his chin. With a swipe of his knuckles, he flipped the dangling curls on the right of his face over to the left before diving back in. Louis hissed in surprise. He could feel little breaths in steady streams out of Harry’s nostrils. Could feel lips working around him.

 

“God!” He cried out, and threw his head back. But then Harry was pulling off again, leaving Louis exposed and unfinished. A low whine escaped that Louis was sure he’d be embarrassed about later. Right now he couldn’t seem to care because he was still hard and leaking and did _not_ have Harry’s mouth around his cock anymore.

 

Harry’s hand flattened against his thigh, smoothing over skin and letting out a soothing _shhhh_. It rubbed up and down before Harry’s mouth began working at the thick tendon that stretched from groin to leg. Little nips and hard, bruising kisses. His head turned, the tip of his tongue running a fast line up his length and then Harry was plunging his lips back over him. Louis’s hands clenched, fingers twisted tight in the sheet, at the sudden pressure. And Harry just kept going, forcing his way down until his nose was nestled against the smattering of hair at the base. It was only for one glorious second that Louis could feel so much of Harry around so much of him, but it brought spots floating into his vision. Then he was gone again.

 

“ _Harryyy_ ,” Louis whined, hands reaching down to tangle in his hair.

 

“Just trust me,” he said as he tightened his grip around Louis. He worked in languid strokes while he kissed his way back down Louis’s dick, nosing at the crook of his cock and his thigh. Another kiss on the underside that sent a little spasm through Louis’s abdomen. And then a light brush of his lips that trailed down and down, ghosting over his balls before Harry’s tongue jutted out and licked a heavy stripe between them. Mouth forming a pouty _O,_ he sucked one of the two sensitive globes into his mouth.

 

Louis groaned as a nimble tongue drew circles against the tender skin. Harry’s hand unwrapped, coming down and bracing against Louis’s other thigh and forcing his legs wider apart while he maneuvered his mouth in wicked ministrations. It was all so new. All so much. He couldn't recall ever being sucked off quite like this. The technique rough but enthusiastically curious. The feel of Harry's rough hands against him. The taste of him still on Louis's tongue. Harry sucked and the soft insides of his cheeks closed around Louis, making him curse.

 

Harry released him with a grin. It gave Louis just the briefest sense of relief before teeth were scraping up his inner thigh. His jaw was moving, prodding, lifting and suddenly Harry's mouth was on the underside of Louis's balls. An insistent pressure on the sharp curve where skin began to hang low. The heat and wet so sensitive in the area that was never touched. But Harry was shameless in the way he kissed and nipped and licked along his seam.

 

Louis wasn't sure... couldn't figure it out and not just because his brain was short-circuiting. He didn't think he'd ever know for sure if Harry did it on purpose. Or if it was just an accident, a chance event caused by Harry being lost in the moment and losing track of where his mouth wandered. Regardless, it happened. A sinful swipe of the tongue dipped low. Too low. An intruder that ducked between his cheeks and edged close to the same spot Louis would put his fingers in the shower. It didn't make contact, not really. It was just a curious visitor that skated along the edge before darting away. But it was enough. Enough to drive all the air out of Louis's lungs and send stars blasting into his vision as he cried out sharp and discordant with the quiet gasps and hums that had been filling the room.

 

Harry jerked back in surprise. A different kind of heat began to rush through Louis, not nearly as warm and comforting. It was thick with shame, embarrassment coursing through the blood that rushed up the back of his neck and filled his cheeks.

 

"Sorry," he barked out. His eyes darted about in hectic paths of panic because he couldn't decide if he should look at Harry or away from Harry or just close his eyes and begin the self-implosion he could feel coming on.

 

"For what?" The calm and collected tone in Harry's voice was a soothing bath of cool over Louis's too hot skin. His hands had tightened on Louis's thighs, not pulled away. Lower lip trembling, whether from nerves or adrenaline or embarrassment Louis wasn't sure, he hazarded a glance down at the long haired boy still nestled between his legs.

 

He had a wry grin on his face. Far too at ease for what he had just done and the visceral response it had slammed out of Louis. It was there in his eyes. Tangled up in the way they crinkled in the barest hints of a smile. The power behind the glint that shone bright in the deep blacks of his pupils. A puckish fire that sent a shiver quivering down Louis's spine because he really didn't trust that look. Harry continued, "It was just a kiss."

 

As if to illustrate his point he left a chaste peck in the crook between Louis's groin and his thigh. A cry of protest rose up in Louis's throat, but it resulted in just the scantest bit of a croak when Harry shushed him and clamped down.

 

This time when his mouth migrated back to Louis's balls, there was no suckling. No swipes of his tongue. Just scattered pressings of lips on skin before he was working his way under them again. Louis felt so tense, like the slightest tap could shatter him into a million pieces. He could feel the query on Harry's tongue in the way it dipped and rose like a tide coming in but never quite cresting the shore. He was toying with him, waiting to see if Louis would say anything.

 

Harry knew how to push him though. When his mouth sank down past the point of acceptable, another glancing attack that bounced away before either of them could be sure it was there, Louis clenched in response. His hole tightened in anticipation of the mouth that threatened to cover it.

 

" _Harry stop_ ," Louis cried out in warning. Because that's where he had to draw the line. He had given so much of himself to Harry here in this bed, under Harry's hands and his mouth. But not this, not to him. This was all he had left of himself. The shred of desire that remained his. To give that to Harry would be to give him everything. And the thought of his friend, just his friend, Harry holding all of him in his hands with nothing more possible made his heart sink heavy in his chest.

 

"What?" his head lay to the side, resting against the meat of Louis's leg. His voice was saccharine, too innocent when he said, "I'm not doing anything."

 

"You know damn well what you're doing," Louis snorted. His eyes narrowed down at the boy who just blinked at him, face unchanging.

 

"And?" he said as he wrapped thick fingers around Louis’s cock. The rough fist worked in lazy movements as his voice, still conversational, said, “You’ve showered, yeah? What’s the big deal?”

 

Louis untangled his hands from where they were twisted in the covers to brace himself. His muscles didn't want to cooperate, fighting against him as he braced himself up to look down at Harry.

 

"I'm not..." the words drifted away as fast as they came when he was met with the sight of Harry gazing up at him behind fluttering eyes. "I can't..." he blinked, "It's too intimate." Harry's brow pinched together in a frown. His hand stilled, but his grip only tightened.

 

"Intimate?" he tested the word on his tongue as if it were something foreign to him.

 

"Well. Yeah," Louis shrugged, willing the burning on his cheeks to go away. Harry didn't move, just sat there staring up at him. Waiting for something. But Louis didn't know what he could give him.

 

"Lou," he sighed after what felt like an eternity. "You're my best mate, yeah?" It came out as more of a statement than anything, but Louis still gave a nod because yeah. He had his friends from back home. But Harry was always there. A bunk away on the bus. A bed away in the hotels. Always a presence in Louis's life who made him smile. "So do you trust me?"

 

"Yes," the answer was small, a careful creature peering out, but it was immediate.

 

"So," his hand began to move again. The sudden friction pulled a hiss out of Louis. "Let me do this for you."

 

"Haz, it's not—“ but Harry cut him off with a shake of the head.

 

"If you can look me in the eyes and tell me no, I'll stop right now. But if not... I _want_ to, Louis. It's..." his head ducked to the side. When he finally met Louis's eyes again, he was wearing matching splotches of red across his cheeks.

 

"What?" Louis's jaw clenched.

 

" _Hot_..." he broke out in a grin. With a nod and this time stronger, more sure, he repeated. "Yeah, it's hot. Have you seen your bum, Lou? Christ, you're so fucking fit."

 

The look he was giving Louis, so happy and shy but his eyes still hooded with lust, Louis couldn’t fight away the smile that perked at the corners of his lips. Before he knew what he was saying a “Fine,” passed escaped from him.

 

“Yeah?” Harry perked up.

 

“If you really want to.”

 

All of Harry seemed to brighten, and Louis felt something strange and light bubble up in him. A wide hand splayed across his abdomen, pushing him back down until he gave in and settled back against the pillows. His own yelp took him by surprise when Harry swept his arms under Louis’s legs and jerked him forward. There was a snickering coming from Harry, enjoying this way too much as he lifted Louis’s hips.

 

"Don't worry," Harry said as he settled into place. He was eyeing Louis's arse like a Christmas dinner, eyes filled with absolute delight as they raked over the smooth swells of flesh. "I'm going to take good care of you, Lou." He placed a wet smack of a kiss on Louis's right cheek.

 

Louis was not the most spiritual man. He had his curiosities about what happened after death. Had gone to church with his mum and sisters as a kid. But never really gave the concept of a soul much thought. Except now he finally understood what people meant when they talked of out of body experiences. At first contact, Louis's eyes slammed shut, screwing tight to block out the sudden rawness from every nerve in him exploding outward. And when he did he was no longer present in himself.

 

It was as if he were floating there above the two of them laying atop the disheveled mattress. Watching peacefully from the ceiling as his body writhed and whimpered. It was sensory whiplash, the pure feeling of calming bliss that soaked down into his bones combined with the absolute, all-consuming fire that engulfed him in his entirety. It was too much. His toes curled in helpless spasms, hands scrambled for purchase but couldn't seem to find any. The sounds of his own voice were mere echoes in his ears, despite the ever increasing volume he was vaguely aware of in the back of his mind.

 

The sensitive circle of puckered skin was the trigger, his body the gun. And he was helpless but to fire off with each lap of Harry's tongue. Harry’s chin dug between the meaty flesh of his ass, his fingers kneading tight into the skin to both pull him apart and lift him up. Harry hummed in contentment as Louis ground his hips down onto his face, a total reflex to the jabbing tip skating across his rim. He felt positively filthy, but he couldn't care. Not with Harry so carefully kissing away at every bit of his resolve down in the place Louis never dared dream someone would go.

 

"Oh fuck," Louis blurted out. "Bloody fucking hell." Splashes of red and dizzying blues bloomed in the darkness behind his eyelids as Harry pressed deeper. Lips closed around him, a sharp suckling sound and a tightness against Louis. A heavy stripe starting from the base of his tailbone all the way up was next, the movements of Harry's tongue stilling Louis's breath until the blackness around him began to spin.

 

His eyelids shot open, the room and ceiling covered in a sheen of static feedback that blurred in and out of focus. Fingers scurried across the mattress, searching until the met they firm presence of Harry's head. With a heavy whine as Harry drew another circle with his tongue, Louis gripped tight to him. Underneath his trembling fingers, he could feel every shift. Every slight adjustment made and work of the jaw as he lapped at his ass.

 

Louis's cock lay flushed against his stomach. Through his blurred vision he could tell how red it looked in the dim light. And he could feel how much it ached. His balls drawn so tight that he was sure he could burst at any moment. However that didn't seem to matter. Not with Harry’s face moving so carefully against him.

 

The room snapped back into focus and the heavy walls of reality slammed into place when Harry pulled away. Biting arguments sprung quick and threatening to the tip of Louis's tongue. All of them fighting for presence as they tried to sort out which would get Harry's mouth back on him the fastest.

 

Before one could emerge victorious, Harry's voice was vibrating low and commanding against Louis's flushed skin. "Turn over."

 

All the humor was gone. Louis blinked, staring down at boy. There was no more smirk on his lips. No more sparkle in his eyes. Only lust. A hellfire that glazed over his pupils, his lips drawn in a tight line. Louis was still not fully in control. His mind was sending out the signals but his body still lay there waiting for Harry. Expecting Harry. "Louis," he snapped, and that seemed to spur him into action.

 

His hands sank into the mattress, bed rocking with the slightest creak as he rolled onto all fours and braced himself. This was somehow so much worse. In the best way. Now he couldn't even watch as Harry defiled him. Just had to stay there and take it.

 

Harry's right hand came down in a swift slap flat against the meatier part of Louis's ass. His hips stuttered forward in surprise, a desperate groan a dull thrum out of him. Then he could feel the wet heat of Harry's mouth on him again, the span of his tongue pressed flat against his hole. He wasn't sure how long he stayed like that. On his hands and knees while the mouth of his best friend rippled against him. It couldn't have been long. Mere minutes, but his arms were starting to shake.

 

All it took to send him crashing down onto the mattress, neck creening and facing burying deep into a pillow to muffle a scream, was the blunt end of a finger coming up to prod against him. The contrast was what did it. The combination of having the devilish tongue side-by-side with the dry, teasing skin of a finger. And the fact that Harry was willing to do this with his fingers. With his mouth. It all made Louis’s jaw go slack. His knuckle curled, the tip of the finger tugging at the taut skin and his mouth pulled back.

 

"I wish you could see yourself," Harry's voice was cold. Almost mocking, but there was something behind it. Pride? Louis couldn't tell. Regardless it made him heave and hug tight to the pillow. "So fucking beautiful." His mouth dove back in against him.

 

Louis's hips jerked forward again in response, but then a firm arm was wrapping around his waist. It held him tight in place as that teasing finger pressed further, the pad an insistent pressure until Louis relaxed and the muscles gave way. His thigh twitched, legs spreading further apart as Harry slipped in past the first knuckle.

 

"Oh my god," Louis mumbled into the pillow. Harry's tongue was right there with the digit, prodding his way into him. And Louis never knew it could feel this good. By himself in the shower it had been something intriguing. Something different. But with Harry's thick finger pressing further and further into him, this was so much better. Especially with the tongue always there, lapping around the entrance and making everything slick and wonderful. The first time Harry crooked his finger down and scratched at the knot of nerves deep inside Louis, a firework went off inside him, a fizzling shock of pleasure that ran down his legs and up his spine. It only took a minute of this before Louis was rocking back into it, chasing the feeling as much as Harry would allow.

 

Only it was overwhelming. Like everything else. He had never felt so weak. So helpless under Harry's hand, but his legs were quaking and he didn't know how much longer he could stay like this, arse up in the air for Harry to do with it what he wished.

 

"Down," Harry said, seeming to sense his fatigue. His arm unwrapped from around Louis and a guiding hand pressed down on his lower back, bringing him down onto the mattress where his legs cried out their relief. Harry gripped at his hip bone and turned him so that he was on his side, able to twist around and watch as thick curls cast heavy shadows across Harry's face. Louis didn't think he had ever seen Harry so focused, eyes pinpoints fixed on Louis's arse. When he pulled his finger out suddenly, Louis's hole clenched reflexively at the loss.

 

"Harry—“ He started to complain, but Harry let out a harsh, "Shh." and Louis felt his other hand coming up to take its place. Only this time was different. More. Two fingers both pressing against him, fighting for entrance. Louis's legs shifted and he let out a breath of anticipation as he tried to relax into the touch. It took Harry bending over again and pressing a soft kiss against one soft swell of flesh, and then maneuvering his tongue so it wove around his fingers before Louis's body became soft and malleable. Each centimeter that Harry sank in pushed a continuous mewl out of Louis because this was what he didn't even know he had been craving. The stretch, the burn that felt like lava in the pit of his stomach. All of the events of this whole evening crashing down around him and flooding his vision like ghosts that danced behind the boy who hung over him. Drove his fingers into him.

 

It was Harry reaching over with his free hand that pushed him over the edge. Two thick fingers massaging against that spot in Louis's ass with a sudden pressure wrapping around his dick. His leg kicked out helplessly underneath him, chest beginning to heave, stomach rolling in heavy waves in time with the pleasure that rippled through him. A rough palm scraping up his shaft and twisting across the head and Louis was letting out a strangled cry.

 

"Harry, I'm--" was all he could get out before everything blurred. The dam burst deep within him. All the pressure and tightness that had been building since he pressed himself up against Harry and watched that damn video came pulsing out of him in thick waves of cum. It spilled out of him, pouring out of the flushed tip of his cock and down Harry's clenched fist as Louis's hole clenched helplessly around Harry's fingers.

 

Harry waited until Louis stilled. Well, until his cock had at least. The rest of him was still wracked with random twitches and spasms as the aftershocks refused to leave him. But once Louis had stopped pulsing in his hand, Harry relinquished his grasp and slid his fingers out of Louis with one last, slow drag.

 

Louis's eyes were glazed over, staring at nothing off in the empty space around him. He could feel the mattress dip and the warm sliding of Harry's body over his as he sidled up next to him. Lips pressed against his neck and a heavy arm draped lazily over his waist. Harry threw a leg over him too, and Louis was more than content with being the little spoon right now.

 

“Fucking shit, mate,” was all he managed to say, voice stunned in the silence. He could feel the puff of breath as Harry snorted behind him, which quickly devolved into a full fucking fit of laughter, Harry’s chest wracking against him. Louis broke out into a grin. Couldn’t hold back his own laughter as the weight of everything they had just done settled around him. Harry Styles had been inside him. Fingers, tongue, cock. All had found its way in some way or another, and the result had been an orgasm that made Louis’s toes curl just thinking about it.

 

As the adrenaline of the evening seeped away from him, leaving behind a fatigue that made Louis’s head feel like cotton, just one thing ran through Louis’s mind, and that was _I hope it’s this good next time_.

 

The end.


End file.
